Your Greatest Mistake
by OutlawQueen8
Summary: This story takes place 4X20 "Mother" but with a twist. After the events in New York Regina is heartbroken from Robin's actions. OutlawQueen story with mentions of other ships CaptainSwan, Rumbell and Snowing.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set after episode 4x20 "Mother" but in this version Regina and Robin didn't get back together.**

 **Your Greatest Mistake**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Knock knock knock

"Regina!" the voice on the other side of the door screamed.

She has been avoiding him. They got back from New York two days ago and ever since then she has been avoiding him. He knows she is hurt and angry but he just wanted to see her. He heard about her attempt to work with the author and write her happy ending and how he tricked her just to get the ink working and ran back to Gold. But now he has news, good news for the both of them.

Knock knock knock

"Regina! I know you're in there!" said the voice. "Please, I just want to talk..."

She opened the door and then he saw her. His beautiful Regina with puffy pink eyes and tear-stained cheeks. She looked pale, tired and weak like she hasn't slept or ate in two days. His heart broke at the sight of his love even more because he knew he is the reason for it.

"What do you want Robin?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"I want to talk." He said with a begging look on his face.

"Fine… come in" She wanted to tell him **NO!** she wanted to tell him to **go away and never come back after what he did to her** , but she couldn't tell him no, she never could.

They sat on opposites sides of the couch. Robin couldn't stop looking at Regina but she on the other hand couldn't even look at him without bursting into tears. The room was completely silent.

Robin took a deep breath and said "Zelena isn't pregnant."

Regina was shocked, paralyzed, speechless and confused all at the same time. Did he just say Zelena wasn't pregnant?! How could that be? He is the one who told her only two days ago that her wicked sister was pregnant with his child and now he is saying she isn't? What the hell?!

"How is that even possible!? And how to you know this?"

"I went to the hospital... Dr Whale called and said he wanted to do something called an "ultrasound" to see everything is Ok with the baby and asked me if I want to come…"

"And you said yes…" She said with a sad voice.

"Regina… even with everything that happened it's… it was… I thought it was my baby…" he said with a sad voice too.

"I know… I'm sorry, continue..."

"So I'm in the hospital and Dr Whale is doing the ultrasound and there is nothing there. No baby. According to whale she was never pregnant, she was lying all this time..."

Regina was now calmer, starting to process this new information that was drop on her.

"And how are you doing? like you said it was your baby..." she asked remembering what it feels like to lose a child. Losing Henry in Neverland and then in pan's curse was the worst pain she had ever felt in her life. He must be hurting too she thought.

"Ok I guess… on one hand I'm mostly happy she isn't really pregnant, it simplify things but a little part of me is sad. Even though I know there was never a baby it still feels like losing one." he said with a low, quiet voice, feeling the mixed feelings of relief and lose.

"I'm so sorry robin" she said from the bottom of her heart.

"Regina it is not your fault..." he tried telling her.

"Yes it is. the only reason you are in this situation right now is because my sister was using you to hurt me and you got hurt in the process, so for that I'm terribly sorry." she said looking down again.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. Robin lift her chin making her look at him and with one single move he wiped the tear off her cheek.

"Thank you" he whispered.

Now they were staring in to each other's eyes. For a minute it felt like time stood still but Regina was quickly snapped out of the moment and cleared her throat.

"Well… thank you for coming to tell me this but it is late and I need to go to bed. Good night robin" she said quickly getting off the couch, heading up stairs.

"Regina wait!"

 **thank you for reading! this is my first ever fanfiction and i am very excited!**

 **English is not my native language, so forgive me for any possible mistakes.**

 **Enjoy and please follow and leave a comment! (-:**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Thank you guys for reading, following and commenting!**

 **here is chapter two... the next one will be up give or take in a week.**

"Regina wait!"

Regina stopped and turned around.

"Robin wha-"

She didn't even get to finish the sentence before Robin got off the couch, grabbed her waist, pulling her close to him leaving room for air only between them. He put one hand on her face and kissed her, putting all of his love, his passion, all his feelings for her in to one kiss.

The second he put his lips on her it felt like going home and all of the hurt and the pain was gone.

Memories of them filled her mind. their first kiss next to his camp, their first time together in her vault and how loved he made her feel, that day on the park bench when he chose her, their date in her office where she told him about the lion tattoo and how happy she was before Marian came back everything want to hell.

And with that last thought all the bad memories came like a tornado ripping all the good memories away and leaving nothing but the worst memories she had of him.

Memories of him reuniting with Marian at granny's not even giving her a second look, memories of him leaving her at the town line with nothing but page 23 and false hopes. Images of him kissing Marian, touching her… no! She tried to push the thoughts away but they were too strong.

The memories of him yelling at her that he is with Marian and that is the new reality. All of these bad memories running though her mind were too much and she pushed him away.

"ROBIN! NO! STOP!" she screamed at him.

"Regina-" he tried to ask her what was wrong. He didn't understand why she pushed him away.

"You can't just come here and kiss me like nothing happened!"

"Regina I told you Zelena isn't pregnant" he said trying to calm her down.

"Do you really think that is the problem?!" she said with a 'are you serious?!' face.

"I'll admit… the thought of Zelena having your baby hurts me more than I can say… and the fact she isn't really pregnant us a relief but robin you left for nine weeks and in all of that time you never even once took the time to call and say you are ok!" at this point her anger was starting to come out.

"You picked your so call "wife" days after you told me you chose me!" she yelled.

"I thought I'd never see you again! She was my wife I had to do the right thing for my family." he tried to explain his decision to her and to be honest to himself because sometimes he doesn't understand the decision he made.

"Don't you dare to use that excuse! When you were here with me it seems you didn't have any problem doing the "wrong" thing and be with me!" she was full on screaming at him now. She was so angry, she felt like she could literally kill him.

"You couldn't wait a week before you threw yourself at my sister like a hungry man who can't keep it in his pants!" Why did he do it? Maybe it's my fault? Maybe I'm not enough?

The self-doubt and heartbreak was starting to creep in but she had to ignore them, ignore the heartbreak, heartbreak hurts, anger doesn't.

"I didn't know she Zelena!" he tried to defend himself but deep down he knew she was right.

"Does it change what you did? You slept with another woman Robin!" she said with a cracking voice.

She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. All of those feelings she was keeping bottled up inside in the past couple of months were purring out like the dam that was holding everything together has been breached and there was no stopping the flood now.

"I trusted you, I gave you my heart and instant of protecting it like you promised you would do you broke it over and over again."

At this point she stopped yelling. The tears were running smoothly from her eyes and her voice was quiet and small.

"I thought we could have a future together, a life a family-"

"We can still have all of that" he said grabbing Regina's hands.

This time she didn't push him.

"No robin we can't… because I'm not sure that's what I want anymore"

"Please Regina I'm so so sorry."

He was crying too. He knew he was losing her. He could feel it. But he couldn't let that happened he'll fight for her. He didn't before so now he will.

"I love you, I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you. without of that beautiful smile, without those amazing chocolate eyes that shine like stars, without your incredible heart that is filled with so much love and good, no matter what anyone else says." he said holding her hand, looking her in the eyes with tears in his. He had to make her understand how much he needs her.

"How could I wake up in the morning if I'm not next to you, running my fingers throw your hair and holding you close to me as possible? How could I breathe without the ability to touch you, kiss you, and make love to you?"

"Robin I-" she said with a heart breaking sob.

"No! Don't say anything unless its 'I love you' or 'I take you back', I don't want to hear it… I can't."

"If I could take back everything I did that hurt you, I would. but I can't and all I have left is to say I'm sorry and believe me I'm sorry, more sorry then I can say for hurting you but I can't lose you!" he said with a desperate, begging voice,

But he was starting to lose hope. She needs to forgive him, please make her forgive him.

"Regina you are my air, my hope, the reason I wake up in the morning. You are the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I see before I fall asleep. You are my everything, my SOLEMATE so please don't make me lose you!"

"Robin I love you… but I can't be with you anymore."

"Regina..."

"Robin please don't make this harder then it already is… just leave… please..."

He opened the door and turned around and said "I'm-"

"Sorry, I know…"

He left her house. A single tear slid down from his deep blue eyes, followed by another one, and another one, until soon, a steady stream of salty tears flowed its way down his cheek, releasing the sadness and sorrow that has been held inside of his broken heart, trying to figure out how the hell is he supposed to live without his soulmate.

She closed the door behind him. As much as she tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from her throat in the form of a silent scream. The beads of water started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. She hit the wall as muffled sobs wracked against her chest. That was the end, her soulmate was gone, away from her life and that's all her fault. She should have listened to that stupid fairy. After a couple of hours of crying she fall asleep on the floor with one thought in her head: "villains don't get happy endings".

 **Enjoy and please follow and leave a comment! (-:**


End file.
